This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortythree’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized in October 2010 by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortythree’ is characterized by a late ripening period, the production of a medium sized, green and broad ellipsoid berry with a large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafortythree’ are firm and very juicy.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘00061-153-466’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,065). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2006 by Michael J. Striem. The date of first sowing was March 2007, and the date of first flowering was May 2010.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortythree’ was first asexually propagated in December 2009 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortythree’ differs from its seed parent ‘00061-153-466’ (unpatented) in that the new variety ripens later, starting harvest about October 1st compared to August 28th for the seed parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortythree’ differs from its pollen parent ‘Sugrathirtyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,065) in that the new variety ripens later, starting harvest about October 1st compared to August 23rd for the pollen parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortythree’ ripens most closely to ‘Autumn King’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,284). In the Bakersfield, Calif. area ‘Autumn King’ has a harvest start date of September 15th compared to October 1st for the new variety. Additionally, the new variety ‘Sugrafortythree’ differs from ‘Autumn King’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,284) in that the berry weight of the new variety is less: 8.5 g compared to 11 g for ‘Autumn King’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,284).
The new ‘Sugrafortythree’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.